starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Wookiee
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Wōō'-kē | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdier | subsoorten = Rwooks | lengte = 2,00 - 2,30 meter | leeftijd = >600 jaar | voeding = Omnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Kashyyyk | gesproken = Shyriiwook, Xaczik, Thykarann | geschreven = Shyriiwook | kolonies = Alaris Prime | affiliatie = Galactic Republic | leden = | era = }} Wookiees waren een zoogdierachtig, intelligent species afkomstig van Kashyyyk in de Mid Rim. Ze leefden in steden gebouwd in en rond de gigantische Wroshyr bomen. Ze noemden zichzelf "The People of the Trees" en stonden bekend als één van de fysiek sterkste species. Fysiologie Wookiees waren grote, sterk behaarde primaten die ruim 2,20 meter groot konden worden met heldere, kleine ogen. Vrouwelijke Wookiees waren iets kleiner dan mannelijke Wookiees en hadden zes borsten om hun jongen te zogen. Wookiees waren behaard met een dikke vacht die kon verschillen van kleur, gaande van zwart tot donkerbruin. Albino Wookiees bestonden maar waren erg zeldzaam. Wookiees leefden in bomen en waren uitgerust met scherpe klauwen aan vingers en tenen. Hun cultuur en eer verbood het echter om deze te gebruiken in een gevecht. thumb|left|250px|Wookiee close-up Wookiees waren gevreesd en gerespecteerd voor hun immense kracht. Hun lange vacht droegen ze op talloze gestyleerde manieren. Wookiees droegen niet veel kleren. Hun vacht bedekte hun lichaam overal en hun kledij beperkte zich vaak tot ornamentele of militaire gordels. Tijdens oorlogssituaties en rituelen droegen Wookiees pantsers, helmen en oorlogskledij. Wookiees waren trouw en kozen een partner voor het leven. Families leefden geregeld samen en oude Wookiees werden door hun kinderen opgevangen. Wanneer een Wookiee stilaan volwassen werd, verliet hij of zij de familie om op verkenningstocht te gaan in de onderste regionen van Kashyyyk. Daar joegen ze op de Quillarats, gevaarlijke wezens met stekels. Het jagen op deze dieren was nodig om de Hrrtayyk te voltooien, het klassieke Wookiee volwassenheidsritueel. Deze Hrrtayyk mocht alleen worden ondernomen maar ook samen met vrienden of een oudere verwant. De jonge Wookiee moest met een fysiek bewijs terugkeren van zijn jacht waarna de jonge Wookiee een volwassen Wookiee naam kreeg. Wookiees die niet op Kashyyyk verbleven mochten ook een Hrrtayyk uitvoeren zolang er maar bewijs was geleverd van voldoende moed. Andere volwassenheidsrituelen waren het zelf maken van een Bowcaster, het verslagen van een Katarn en het vangen van een Scuttle-Grazer. thumb|250px|Wookiee De Quillarat speelde ook een rol in het huwelijksleven van de Wookiees. Mannelijke Wookiees vingen immers zo'n beest zonder wapens dat ze presenteerden aan hun uitverkozen Wookiee vrouw. Indien zij van de Quillarat beet, betekende het dat ze akkoord ging om met hem in het huwelijk te treden. Wookiees waren omnivoren maar leefden hoofdzakelijk van vlees. Ze aten eetbare planten zoals de Chyntuck maar joegen hoofdzakelijk op beesten als de Grantaloupe, Factryn, Trakkrrrn en de Flarion. Deze werden samengevoegd in een stamppot genaamd Vrortik Coctail. Wookiees stonden ook bekend voor de hoeveelheid alcohol die ze konden verdragen. Bekende alcholische dranken waren Cortyg en Garrmorl. Wookiees spraken hoofdzakelijk Shyriiwook, voor buitenstaanders een onverstaanbaar gegrom, dat je kon leren te begrijpen door te luisteren naar de emotie in hun stem of door een Protocol droid te gebruiken om het te vertalen. Dialecten zoals Xaczik en Thykarann werden in bepaalde regio's van Kashyyyk gesproken zoals de Wartaki Islands. Door deze nuances in hun taal konden Wookiees soms in het geheim met elkaar communiceren. Wookiees waren echter intelligent genoeg om andere talen perfect te verstaan. Hun fysiologie stond hen echter niet toe om andere talen te praten. Cultuur thumb|left|250px|Wookiee woning in de bossen Life Debt & Eer Eer, trouw en vriendschap waren drie elementen die centraal stonden in de cultuur van de Wookiees. Wookiees waren vriendelijk van aard maar stonden ook bekend om hun agressieve aanvallen wanneer ze zich bedreigd voelden of wanneer ze kwaad werden. Wookiees stonden bekend als slechte verliezers bij spelletjes en menig Droid verloor zijn ledematen nadat een Wookiee woest was geworden. Wanneer een Wookiee werd gered van de dood door een ander, moest hij of zij voor de rest van zijn/haar leven die persoon beschermen en eventueel zelfs zijn leven opofferen voor hem/haar. Dit stond bekend als een Wookiee Life Debt en was het gevolg van de cruciale plaats die het eergevoel in de maatschappij van de Wookiees innam. Deze Life Debt zou zijn ontstaan toen de jonge en roekeloze Urothko naar beneden moest dalen op Kashyyyk om te vermijden dat men hem een lafaard noemde. Urothko's leven werd echter gered door de ouderling Stalpaac aan wie hij zijn leven te danken had. De familie was voor een Wookiee eveneens heel belangrijk. Deze familie en de personen die onder de Life Debt vielen, waren voor een Wookiee Honor Family en werden koste wat kost beschermd. De Wookiee Life Debt was slechts één van de talloze rituelen die in verband stonden met eer en trouw die hun cultuur kende. Life Day was een belangrijke feestdag die steeds in familieverband werd gevierd en waarbij Wookiees in lange rode gewaden gekleed gingen en een dag van vrede en harmonie vieren zoals was beloofd door de Tree of Life. Steden & Politiek De Wookiees hadden een gestructureerde samenleving gebouwd in harmonie met de natuur en de omgeving van Kashyyyk. Ze leefden in sterk ontwikkelde boomsteden in het zevende niveau van plantengroei op Kashyyyk, hoog in de enorme Wroshyr bomen. Wookiees daalden zelden lager dan het vierde niveau omdat ze geloofden dat daar wezens leefden die zich voedden met het vlees en het bloed van hun slachtoffers. Geen enkele Wookiee die ooit niveau 1 bereikte, keerde terug naar zijn stad of dorp. De steden aan het strand of lagunes zoals Kachirho aan de Wawaatt Archipelago waren de enige steden op Kashyyyk waar men echt voet aan de grond kon zetten. Deze steden vormde een voorpost voor andere samenlevingen die zich dieper in de bossen van Kashyyyk bevonden. Belangrijke steden waren Kachirho, Rwookrrorro, Kepitenochan, Okikuti en Chenachochan. thumb|250px|Wookiee / Trandoshan Peace Negotiations De Wookiees werden bestuurd door een Koning die de steden en dorpen verenigde. Een Chieftain was de leider van een stad. De functie van de Koning bij de Wookiees was vermoedelijk een overblijfsel uit hun verleden. De Koning kon wel militaire en politieke beslissingen nemen indien nodig. Kashyyyk werd door een Senator vertegenwoordigd in de Galactic Senate. De Wookiees trokken zich wel degelijk het lot aan van het universum. Jedi Wookiees waren zeldzaam maar bestonden wel degelijk. De grootste moeilijkheid voor een Wookiee Jedi was proberen om de woede en agressie te controleren indien die ooit losbrak. Wookiees hadden één grote gemeenschappelijke vijand: de Trandoshans. Dit reptielachtig species bewoonde een planeet in het Kashyyyk System en droeg een onbekende haat jegens de Wookiees. Vanaf het moment dat beide species elkaar ontmoetten, werden er lokale oorlogen uitgevochten waarbij de Trandoshans steeds aasden op de huiden en de dood van Wookiees. Na de Battle of Endor werden de Wookiees bevrijd en waren ze opnieuw een vrij species. Technisch Onderlegd In een gevecht waren de Wookiees een geducht tegenstander. Ze gebruikten een arsenaal van traditionele wapens waarmee elke Wookiee overweg kon, zoals de Bowcaster, de Ryyk Blades, de Ryyk Kerarthorr, de Wookiee Disruptor, de Wookiee Side-arm en de Wookiee Slugthrower. Als oorlogsvoertuigen gebruikten de Wookiees Oevvaor Jet Catamarans en Raddadugh Ornithopter Patrol Vehicles. thumb|250px|Groep Wookiees Wookiees waren ook meesters van de fijne ambachten en waren uitstekende houtsnijders en bewerkers van metaal en ander materiaal. Hun schilden, wapens, huizen en gebruiksvoorwerpen waren tot in de details verzorgd en versierd met allerlei symbolen. Wookiees waren immers technisch sterk onderlegd. Hun technologie was anders maar niet minderwaardig aan andere technologiën die op andere planeten werden gebruikt. Wookiees waren uitstekende mecaniciens en konden zonder problemen ruimteschepen en voertuigen besturen. Bovendien stonden de Wookiees bekend als befaamde ruimtevaarders. Zo was de Claatuvac clan de drager van de geheime Wookiee Hyperspace routes. Geschiedenis De Wookiees bleven in hun bestaan niet gespaard van oorlog. Rond 2.000.000 BBY ontwikkelden de Wookiees zich en begonnen de Wroshyr bomen te beklimmen. Kashyyyk werd rond 35.000 BBY ontdekt tijdens het Infinite Empire en was nog steeds een actief lid van de Galactic Republic in 32 BBY. Czerka Corporation had rond 4000 BBY een belangrijke rol op Kashyyyk die hernoemd werd tot G5-623 en daarna zelfs een tijdje tot Edean. Met de help van Revan joegen de Wookiees echter de indringers weg in 3956 BBY. De Wookiees vonden ironisch genoeg de weg naar de sterren via een Trandoshan schip dat was achtergelaten nadat de Wookiees een groep Trandoshans had verslagen. Deze technologie werd geanalyseerd en nagebouwd en al snel vervoegden de Wookiees de Galactic Republic waar ze onder andere de slavernij van de Trandoshans konden aanklagen. Alvorens dit gebeurde ontmoetten de Wookiees de Corellians die hen echter uitbuitten en misbruik maakten van hun vriendschap. Het was dankzij het Alderaanian Diplomatic Corps dat de Wookiees hun zetel in de Galactic Senate verkregen. De Wookiees verkozen om handel te drijven met Duros, Alderaan en de Verpine. Hoewel Wookiees zelf graag reisden door de sterren, waren ze geen voorstander om hun planeet open te stellen voor toerisme. Dit conservatisme stond haaks tegenover het imperialisme van de Trandoshans dat hun haat tegenover elkaar alleen maar versterkte. Tijdens de Separatist Crisis werd Jedi Master Oppo Rancisis aangeduid om de Wookiee / Trandoshan Peace Negotiations te leiden. Deze gingen onder andere over de vraag van de Trandoshans naar erkenning bij de Galactic Republic. Toen Senator Yarua vernam dat de Trade Federation de Trandoshans steunde, trok hij zich meteen terug uit de onderhandelingen. thumb|left|250px|Battle of Kashyyyk In de Clone Wars bleven de Wookiees dan ook lange tijd neutraal. Zowel de Republic als de CIS waren sterk geïnteresseerd in de kennis van de geheime Hyperspace routes totdat King Grakchawwaa ontdekte dat zijn zoon Prince Rikummee gedood was door een Battle Droid van de CIS. Het gevolg was dat de Wookiees zich aansloten bij de Republic en dat op het einde van de Clone Wars in 19 BBY er de Battle of Kashyyyk plaatsvond nabij Kachirho. Order 66 bereikte ook Kashyyyk en Jedi Master Luminara Unduli overleed in het gevecht. Jedi Masters Yoda en Quinlan Vos konden ontsnappen. Toen het Galactic Empire aan de macht kwam, werd Kashyyyk volledig ingenomen en werden talloze Wookiees als slaven gevangengenomen. Tijdens het Empire bleef Kashyyyk onder strenge controle geplaatst en mochten Trandoshan Bounty Hunters zelfs op vrije Wookiees jagen. Bekende Wookiees thumb|250px|Chewbacca & zijn gezin *Chewbacca *Yarua *Tarfful *Merumeru *Guanta *Mallatobuck *Attichitcuk *Lumpawarroo *Salporin *Eugroothwa *Grakchawwaa *Tarkov *Jaccoba *Zittaasabba *Snoova *Chalmun Achter de Schermen *Ralph McQuarrie was grotendeels verantwoordelijk voor het concept van de Wookiee *George Lucas kwam op het woord Wookiee tijdens THX1138 waar iemand zei "I think I just ran over a wookiee on the expressway." * Wookiees waren al present in Lucas' eerste drafts voor Star Wars. Omdat hij de Wookiees echter te ontwikkeld had gemaakt, moest hij het eindgevecht in 'Return of the Jedi' laten plaatsvinden op een andere planeet. *George Lucas zou persoonlijk gevraagd hebben om geen Wookiee Jedi meer te laten opdraven in het EU. *Wookiee wordt vaak foutief gespeld als Wookie Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Wookiee in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Wookiee Storybook category:Sentients category:Wookiees category:Zoogdieren de:Wookiees en:Wookiee es:Wookiee fr:Wookie pt:Wookiee